Insaciable
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: Las personas también son como libros, es lo que él dice siempre; Pero lamentablemente, así como no hay un libro infinito, no hay una persona eterna, ni que sea totalmente inescrutable [...] Historia escrita para el foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC


**"Historia escrita para el foro ¡Libérate! de SCC"**

 **Dsiclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC son propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, para

* * *

 **Insaciable**

Libros.

Para Eriol Hiragizawa, los libros son una de las mejores aficiones que puede tener una persona; leer puede llevarte a mundos totalmente distintos al tuyo, leer te da muchos conocimientos que de otra forma sería imposible adquirir.

Eriol sabe apreciar a las personas que leen, y le gusta compartir impresiones y experiencias con ellos. Spinel-sun es uno de esos lectores estrictos, así que tienen largas e interesantes charlas acerca de las letras; Ruby-moon no suele leer; Kaho, bueno… ella podía ser por sí misma más interesante que un libro, incluso si no estaba ya con él.

Aunque normalmente las personas lectoras salen a relucir, a veces encuentras ese placer oculto en quien menos te lo esperas. Lo reconocía, Tomoyo Daidōji es una persona madura, responsable, con una capacidad de deducción impresionante; si poseyera magia, sería aún mejor, eso seguro, por supuesto, él siempre ha estado convencido de que su magia está precisamente en su forma de ser.

Ella es incondicional con Sakura, y la conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano, puede ver a través de los ojos de cualquiera que le sostenga lo suficiente la mirada y, sin embargo, ella misma sigue siendo un misterio para él, la mismísima reencarnación del mago Clow, y eso le llama, casi le cautiva; tanto como para mantener correspondencia con ella. Se escriben acerca de mucho, acerca de libros, mientras él está concentrado en una sola cosa, Tomoyo Daidōji puede confeccionar curiosos e ingeniosos vestuarios, y al mismo tiempo hacer una buena lectura. Compartir con esa mente tan interesante le deja una sensación extraña; siente que la conoce de algún lugar… no puede evitarlo, le sigue escribiendo día con día, esperando conocer su opinión acerca de los misterios del mundo, y sus respuestas, siempre escritas con aquella pulcra letra, le dejan satisfecho… y a la vez con ganas de saber más. Ese era el gran problema de Eriol Hiragizawa, otrora el mago Reed Clow, esa ansía de conocimiento, la necesidad de comprender, de descubrir, la necesidad de algo nuevo, distinto; y tristemente siempre llegaba al punto cero, el punto final, donde no había nada más, donde ya todo estaba dicho, todo estaba completamente expuesto, y entonces su interés comenzaba a perderse; no lo hacía a propósito, no buscaba herir a las personas con su actitud egoísta, simplemente, era parte de su naturaleza.

Las personas también son como libros, es lo que él dice siempre. Puedes comenzar a leerlos con gran interés, y luego cansarte por la mitad hasta simplemente dejarlo; o puedes comenzar sin esperar nada, pero poco a poco aquel cúmulo de letras te envuelve hasta captar completamente tu atención, hasta apoderarse de ti, de tu mente… y cuando se termina, cuando ya no hay nada más que saber, entonces queda un vacío, ese vacío tan característico que siempre se intenta llenar con otro libro, o, en el caso, con otra persona. Pero lamentablemente, así como no hay un libro infinito, no hay una persona eterna, ni que sea totalmente inescrutable; en algún punto terminarás de _leerla_ y entonces dejará de ser objeto de tu interés, entonces toda aquella euforia acabará tan rápido como empezó… las personas sienten, los libros no.

Así que entre libros y personas… y sin embargo sigue haciéndolo; sigue allí sentado escribiendo esa carta, sigue invitándola a conocerlo aún más, sigue llevando aquel _juego_ hasta el final, forzándolo a su límite; porque él es así, es insaciable. No puede detenerse incluso a sabiendas de que puede herir, de que lastima, de que es toda de él la responsabilidad de cuidar los sentimientos ajenos. Sigue tejiendo esa red que terminará por entramparlo, como la última vez; Tomoyo Daidōji quizás no sea la última en sufrir los caprichos de Clow Reed, no, no lo será, porque siempre habrá otra vida para seguirlo intentado, para intentar llenar el vacío insaciable de su mente… y quizá también el de su corazón.

* * *

 _652 palabras_

Y bien... por más que lo intentó no puedo evitar escribir algo dramático xdxd; quería escribir algo alegre, algo sobre Eriol compartiendo su afición por los libros y bla bla, pero es que no puedo, no es mi género, yo soy oscura (?); Si les parece un poco confuso, aquí intento plasmar el dilema del mago Clow, aunque les parezca extraño, estoy convencida de que no era _tan_ buena persona, ese hombre tenía un problema para relacionarse, si no, ¿como explican que creara unas cartas mágicas y dos guardianes para hacerle compañía? xd, aunado a esto, nunca he estado de acuerdo con la pareja de Kaho/Eriol, así que debo defender el honor de mi OTP(?)

En fin, espero que no les pareciera demasiado raro xdxd

P.D. Esta historia la escribí para el foro "¡Libérate!", si quisieran echarle un vistazo al reto y a otras actividades que tendremos muy pronto, el link está en mi perfil :)


End file.
